


Alternate Scene: Gairden

by Python07



Series: Still Kingsman [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Still Game (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, spoilers for ep 2.1: Gairden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate scene for ep 2.1: Gairden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Scene: Gairden

It was a slow day with no customers. Isa paused in her mopping to watch the news on the small television Navid kept behind the counter. “Navid, have you ever noticed that newsreader sounds a little like Jack?” 

Navid didn’t answer. He stood behind the counter. He had his arms crossed and he was frowning at the screen.

A mug shot of a ned snarling at the camera flashed on screen. Isa shivered. “Charming fella. He was the one with that bastard devil dug. Ye know. The one who was bothering Jack ‘n Victor in the park. The one who let the dug loose on Winston. The one who threw the stick and the dug jumped off the roof.”

Again, Navid didn’t answer. He didn’t move a muscle.

Isa leaned on the counter. “Navid,” she tried. She raised her voice. “Navid!”

Navid started. He stared at her. “What?” he asked blankly.

“Are ye all right?” Isa asked in concern.

“Fine,” Navid answered blandly as he switched off the telly. He turned his back on her to fix the rows of cigarettes.

“Come on, Navid,” Isa coaxed. “It’s plain to see something’s on your mind. Ye can tell me.”

“It’s nothing,” Navid said blandly but he still hadn’t turned to face her.

Isa straightened up to her full height. “Navid,” she said sharply.

Navid hung his head and turned to face her. “Isa,” he started.

“How long have we know each other?”

Navid frowned. “Almost thirty years.”

Isa stuck her chin out. “And how long have I worked for ye?”

Navid was still frowning. It took a suspicious turn. “Twelve year. How?”

“How?” Isa demanded. She pointed at herself. “I thought ye could trust me.”

“It’s not a matter of trust, Isa.”

“What is it a matter of then?”

One end of Navid’s mouth quirked up. “With all due respect, you’re a nosy, poke-nosed gabshite. Whatever I tell you will be around Craiglang in ten minutes.”

Isa grinned at that. “I’m intrigued. Ye know what that means.”

Meena was in her spot in the corner, her face buried in her magazine. The Hindi came out clipped and forceful as usual. “It means you’ll never have any peace. Spare us and tell her.”

Navid looked up as if for divine intervention. As none was forthcoming, he sighed heavily. “Very well.” He gestured towards the telly. “That ned who was arrested.” He stopped and bit his bottom lip.

Isa’s eyes sparkled in anticipation and curiosity. “What about him?”

Navid took a deep breath. “Jack was in here last night….”

Jack set his shopping basket on the counter. “And two ounces of Drum, Navid.”

Navid turned to get the pipe tobacco and then handed it to Jack. He started ringing up the rest of Jack’s items. He caught sight of a familiar scowl and white hoodie out the window. He didn’t turn his head in that direction. “That’s the fifth time he’s passed by.”

Jack didn’t react. “I know,” he murmured.

Navid frowned. He still didn’t look in the ned’s direction. “If looks could kill, you’d be stone deid.”

“Aye,” Jack agreed but didn’t sound too worried about it. “He’s been following me n’ Victor since the dug incident. He blames us even though we didnae kill that devil dug. It was his own fault.”

“I doubt he sees it that way. Eleven pound eighty.” Navid leaned forward on the counter. He lowered his voice. “Should we call the polis? I wouldnae put it past him to try something on the walk home.”

Jack paid and grabbed his bag. “That won’t be necessary, Navid,” he answered with a quiet confidence. “See ye later.”

Navid blinked and looked at Isa. “Jack didnae hesitate to walk out. He barely paused to light his pipe.”

Isa’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “And did the ned confront him?”

“No, but the ned followed him.” Navid shook his head. “Then this morning…Boof! That ned is found passed out in a stolen car that’s filled with drugs, parked right outside the police station.”

“You think Jack…” Isa’s voice trailed off uncertainly.

Navid shrugged. “I donnae think I want to know.”

“Aye,” Isa agreed for once. “Me neither.”


End file.
